The Tissue and Pathology Core has two specific aims. The first specific aim is to provide a tissue and blood repository for use by SPORE investigators. Two independent tissue banks have been previously established at three of the performance institutions in this SPORE. A joint Brigham and Women's/Dana-Farber Cancer Institute Bank (BWH/DFCI Prostate Tissue Bank) and a bank at the Beth Israel Deaconess Medical Center. These tissue resources together with the DFCI Blood Component Repository will together comprise the SPORE Tissue and Blood Repositories. The tissue and Pathology Core will collect, freeze, and store a) fresh samples of prostate cancer and paired non-tumor prostate tissue; b) blood and blood components (plasma, peripheral blood mononuclear cells from patients with prostate cancer). The Tissue and Pathology Core will also identify, collect and provide investigators with samples of fixed tissues from biopsy and prostatectomy specimens of patients who are consented, to allow analysis of these tissues in combination with associated clinical data. The second major specific aim of this Core is to provide research pathology services to SPORE investigators, including histology, immunohistochemistry, in situ hybridization, computer-assisted image analysis, laser capture microdissection, and the generation of and access to tissue microarrays. The Tissue and Pathology Core will create a seamless informatics link between the extensive existing tissue resources among the Dana Farber/Harvard Cancer Center (DF/HCC) hospitals. Thus, one of the major goals of this core facility is to create a tissue and blood resource, linked to clinical outcome data, behind a secure data management system that will be available to DF/HCC SPORE investigators as well as SPORE investigators at other institutions. In this regard there will be close collaboration between the Tissue and Pathology Core and the Biostatistics Core. The Biostatistics core will be responsible for assisting in the data analysis and data auditing.